In modern computing devices, various effects, such as enhancing effects, augmented reality, etc., are often added to video streams, obtained from cameras or files, using three-dimensional (3D) application user interface (APIs), such as Open Graphics Library (OpenGL®). However, such processes often require detours involving a preparing different layout than what is eventually displayed, where such detours inefficient and add significant bandwidth overhead.